onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Amu C. Sophie
Amu .C. Sophie is the Doctor (Actually Healer) of the Soul Pirates. She is a native Skypeian also refered to as angles. Appearance Sophie is a short skinnie dirty blonde girl. She has light brown eyes. She has the body of a 13 year old girl. She is only 13 when her journey starts so I guess that is okay. Unlike standard skypeians she dosn't put her hair in intenas.She also wears a white dress host of the time and a tiara. Her Devil fruit powers giver her the ability to make her wings enlarge like a real angle. Personality Sophie seems to have an easy going personality. When not being ataganized by shadow she is actually quite quiet and nice.She seems to like to aviod fights and point the crew in easier ways to go but most of the time is ignored. Relationships Crew Sophie seems to have a pretty good relationship with the crew. She seems to represent the younger sister of the family and is attagonized a lot and even left behind when not following exact orders. It can also be assumed that she may have personal feelings for shaow seeing how when he jokingly says that Sophies goal is to become his wife she smacks him over the head with a hammer and blushes and says she has her own reasons for being on the crew. Friends No real friends outside of the crew has been mentioned. It can be assumed that she may have had friends on angle island. But it may also be assumed that she was outcasted because of her devil fruit powers and the fact that she didn't even think twice before leaving to join the crew. Enemies Sophie seems to liek to avioid gaining enemies. She attemts to get the crew to take smaller ships safer routs etc. But no matter how hard she trys in the end they take the hard rout and she ends up having to rfight thus far no major enemie has been pitted against Sophie Family No family has thus far been mentioned. It may be assumed that her family abandoned her or didn't care about her due to the fact that she was snooping around upper yard and how easily she joined the soul pirates Abilities and Powers Mantra It has been confimred that Sophie posesses Mantra. Thus far no major use of this has been seen. It can be assumed that her Mantra isn't as strong as Shadows due to the fact that he always sences things long before she dose. Devil Fruit Powers Sophie Posesses the Angle Angle fruit. She stated that she consumed it when she was only 9. The powers the Angle Angle fruit grants you are the abilities to sprout large angle like wings out of your back. Another ability given is the ability to heal like an angle. She can heal straight down to the soul. As long as their body is fully intact they can be healed. This dosn't mean someone missing an arm can't be healed but if their head is cut off then they can't. She also dosn't have the power to heal zombies or rotting bodys. Another unfortuinent thing is she cannot heal her self with her powers Spear Skills Sophie has statted and shown that she is good with the spear. It dosn't seem that she knows any special moves with it but she can stand on her own fighting with her spear. History Chapter 1: Rising up During the first chapter the soul pirates gained its fame. Sophie joined the crew out of pure chance after they met on upper yard. After the events of Shadow gaining his Deil fruit powers sophie was asked to join his pirate crew and over all in the end decided to join. After exiting skypeia and entering the grandline they go through troubles end up taking out a well known captain and end up at the Baratia. There Shadow fights Ren and looses. They are taken prisoner by the Vice Admiral and suddenly a seriouse of crazy advents happen. Ren is declared wanted due to some books that were accidentally placed on his ship. The soul pirates then help him out and claim his ship and ren becomes cre mate number four the navigator. After they join up the world government grants all current members an unstated bounty. Chapter 2: Lost The crew starts off by making their was to Louge town after an ecounter with Smoker the crews bounties are revealed with Sophies being 95,000,000. The crew then hurrys to their ship and sets sail for revers mountain. After Arrival on reverse montain they meet a unknown person who is later t relvealed to be Subete Shīzu. He some how causes their ship to fly by trowing it with some sort of force into the south blue. He beleives he took care of them. After they land they gain two crew members right after each other. First Kagura shadows older sister then a temporary one Rika an old friend of shadows. The crew then enters moon crest were they once again gain another crew mate. She is a musician named Alice. After dealing with the problem there they continue twords Rikas home town and are forced to go through the grand line due to what Shīzu did. Chapter 3: Four No More They decide to stop at an island in the grandline were some of the crew is declared unworthy. Sophie is declared worthy but juliet mentions something about Sophies parents and shadow is trown into a large fight of 1 vs. 500. After defeating them all the crew gains a historian Juliet and her four year old daughter Kisa. After Shadow is 'hurt' Sophie crys hard and a chat between Rika and her she reveals her true feelings about him and returns wo the ship with the rest of the crew. Major battles Filler Battles Shadow, Kay, Sophie vs. wolf pack Shadow, Kay, Sophie vs. Cougar Pirates Trivia *Sophie is the first female crew member to join the Soul pirates Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *Kay *Shadow *Vice Admiral Ren *Kagura *Alice *Juliet *Kisa *Af-Ro Pirates Category:The Soul Pirates